


what’s left to do, to be, to leave

by trustworthyrogue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustworthyrogue/pseuds/trustworthyrogue
Summary: a lonelinessand fighting a forever warwhere does that leave one?that is many..





	what’s left to do, to be, to leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenlostkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlostkeys/gifts).



that’s just it.  
this survivor  
this once  
doesnt want to  
outlive this  
consequence

i cannot give freely

well understood.

how bout  
you just take me.  
end a saga.  
bookmark  
for the next  
give a damn

ok

just ok?  
have i found  
the underface  
of the interface?

kiss me  
if you would  
spare all feeling

*kisses a kiss of no tomorrow*  
*pulls back with less grimness*

there

there.

what do you feel?

hope  
from i dont know where

see  
a kiss is one of those impossible things  
to commit  
without feeling

oracle me  
another time.  
i have to be alone  
with these feelings


End file.
